Caught In Between
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Between 'Son of Magic' and 'Son of Neptune' - Where Alabaster finally meets Percy face to face. But faced with an amnesic Percy, what will the son of Hecate do? Perhaps not quite what he had planned for that encounter... Alabaster/Percy slash - Why in the world is Alabaster not an available character, but Annabeth's freaking hat is!


PJatO || Alabastercy || PJatO || Caught In Between || PJatO || Alabastercy || PJatO

Title: Caught In Between – But Caught For Sure

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set at some point between 'Son of Magic' and 'Son of Neptune'

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, kind of failed rape, bondage

Main Pairing: Alabaster/Percy

Side Pairings: Ethan/Percy (one-sided, past), Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Alabaster C. Torrington, Howard Claymore

Summary: After the 'Son of Magic', Alabaster and Claymore leave to do some researches concerning the not-dead state of monsters. What if, at some point of their journey, they come across an amnesic, homeless boy? Will Alabaster get his chance to 'give that son of Poseidon what he deserves'? Or will Howard stay true to his new role as Alabaster's guide and bend everything?

This one is for **angelfabeth** and **ArchangelAri**, because both had been asking me about that pairing. And damn it, it was fun. Loved the Demigod Diaries, by the way. By far not as much as the Demigod Files, but those were fun too - made me hate Percabeth and Jasper even more, but made me ship Thaluke even harder. Damn it.

**Caught In Between**

_But Caught For Sure_

Alabaster groaned exhausted.

Ever since Lamia laid off them, it seemed that his life had become a completely different level of stressful. Instead of always being on the run, he now was on the chase. He and Howard spend their days journeying through the states, researching why monsters – obviously not only Lamia but all others too – just won't stay dead these days.

So now they were somewhere in California, staying in a little hotel together. Howard was off to check one thing or another in a local library. And Alabaster had been ordered to stay and rest. Why, he was not sure. Ever since the two of them had left together, Howard had started to behave... like a dad. It was odd. Not unwelcomed odd, but odd nonetheless.

The son of Hecate yawned tiredly and stood up to walk over to the balcony. The night was chilly and storm clouds were gathering above the little hotel. A rustling in the bushes beneath him directed his attention down from the big, shining moon to a... boy. Alabaster blinked surprised and looked closer at the teenager. The boy had raven black hair and the hotel's light got caught in the sparkling, beautiful sea-green eyes of the teen. Alabaster frowned. He knew those eyes. They were probably the most unique eyes on this whole planet. The son of Poseidon. His eyes darkened as he frowned down at his arch enemy. What was this damn demi-god doing here?! Though then a smirk spread over his lips. Perhaps this was his chance to get his revenge. But it seemed the son of Poseidon was having problems of his own, because the teen looked haunted somehow, constantly looking over his shoulders in panic, his clothes ripped and dirty.

"Who is the mighty Percy Jackson running away from?", sneered Alabaster arrogantly.

The teen looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. It was nearly cute, the way those sea-green eyes widened, his rosy lips slightly parted, his face flushed from panting. Though there was something different about those eyes. They looked blank, somehow. Vacant of recognition. But something akin to hope and curiosity shone in them.

"You know me?", asked Percy softly.

"You forgot", grunted Alabaster disappointed. "Of course you wouldn't remember. There were so many of us, after all. But you, you always only cared about Castellan."

"About who?", asked the son of Poseidon confused and cocked his head. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alabaster, the son of Hecate", said Alabaster to humor his enemy.

"And... who am I?", was the green-eyed boy's next question.

"What?", snorted the son of Hecate ridiculed. "Are you making fun of me now?"

But the Sea Prince just shook his head, hanging it low. Alabaster frowned. Was the boy serious? Did the great 'hero' truly not know who he was anymore?

"Do you... know me...?", whispered Percy, lifting his head again to turn pleading eyes on him.

There was something unsettling forming in Alabaster's chest. An oddly fluttering feeling. Was it... pity? He knew that look, the look of desperation, loneliness, exhaustion. The way he had been until a few weeks ago when he had met Claymore.

"Come upstairs", ordered Alabaster and heaved a sigh.

Not that he planned on helping the son of Poseidon. He actually wasn't quite sure what to do once the other demi-god was in his room, but the way those sea-green eyes lit up was... unsettling. He shook his head, watching how the son of Poseidon entered the little hotel. It was strange. That wasn't how he had pictured meeting Percy Jackson again. What was the son of Poseidon doing in California, all on his own? Not a quest, surely. Otherwise the satyr and the blonde would be with him. And why was the son of Poseidon not remembering a thing? For now Alabaster needed to investigate what was going on here. And then he would see what to do with the hero.

A knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts and the son of Hecate walked up to it to open. What stood on the other side of the door was not what he expected. The son of Poseidon was... not the glorious hero from ten months ago. There were dark bags beneath the sea-green eyes, the camp shirt was barely recognizable as some sliced orange shirt, the jeans in nearly as bad a state. Crusted dirt must have been the only thing that held the shirt and the jeans together, though the pants barely hung loosely from the boy's hip-bones. The very prominent hip-bones. The way it looked, the son of Poseidon had lost remarkably much weight. His black hair had grown, pointing into every direction, greasy and dirty and strawy. The sea-green eyes were hopeful and wide.

"Please... Can you tell me anything about myself?", asked Percy pleadingly.

"You're Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon", nodded Alabaster shortly. "Come inside."

The Sea Prince was reluctant for a moment, though then he obeyed and stepped past the brunette. Alabaster smirked slightly as he watched the boy walking up to the couch. Percy Jackson held a remarkable beauty, yes. Even now, in that shaggy state. Alabaster understood Nakamura's fixation with the Sea Prince. The son of Nemesis had often said that once the war would be over, once they would be victorious, he would take the little hero as his new toy. Though perhaps it was jealousy speaking out of the half-Japanese. Since Castellan scarcely missed an opportunity to boast about his relationship with the son of Poseidon. It was some kind of 'he had him, now I want him' competition between the two of them. Amusing to watch, most of the time. But then the war ended. And both, Castellan and Nakamura, were dead. And so many more...

All because of this boy.

Anger filled Alabaster again and walked up to the hero, grabbing the boy's wrist hard. Percy yelped surprised and turned to stare at him questioningly. Dark green eyes glared at brightly sea-green ones and Alabaster pushed the hero onto one of the two beds. Percy sat up some, glaring confused at the son of Hecate. Alabaster smirked and pulled his cards out, shuffling them to find the right one. A few seconds later and a green glowing rope appeared on the bed, magically crawling up to Percy, curling around Percy's wrists and tying them tightly to the bed-frame.

"What—What are you doing?!", gasped the son of Poseidon with slight panic.

He tugged om his bonds, but they only tightened more. Alabaster's smirk grew more confident. He had the element of surprise. The hero was just too.. good. Thinking that everyone was nice and good. Pathetic boy. Alabaster walked up to him casually.

"It's all your fault", growled the son of Hecate disgusted. "My siblings died. My friends died. I live in dishonor, all alone. All because of you."

"I—I'm sorry...", said Percy slowly, uncertain. "But I don't remember... What... What did I do wrong? Did I... Did I kill them...?"

He sounded afraid of the answer, making Alabaster freeze in his movement. But only for a second. Then he continued his way to the bed. Sitting down on it, between the Sea Prince's legs before the boy could close them, he took everything about the son of Poseidon in. It didn't take much strength to rip the already torn shirt completely apart. Pushing the dirty shreds of orange shirt away from the boy, he slowly ran his fingers down the teen's torso. Prominent ribs, looking at the state of the boy's clothes there would also be scars and wounds if not for the Achilles curse. The boy wasn't the hunter anymore, he was the prey. Monster bait.

He deserved it. Deserved the pain, deserved to be alone and chased by monsters. Deserved so much more. All those half-bloods who had died just because daddy's boy was such a great hero.

"Why don't you remember it?!", growled Alabaster angered.

"I—I don't know", replied Percy, not quite sure what exactly was going on to begin with. "But I don't remember anything... I woke up with a bunch of angry wolves who told me that I had to prove myself or they would eat me... And then they send me out, saying I had to travel alone..."

Alabaster gritted his teeth, his hands wandering lower, fidgeting with the button of the jeans. He wanted to punish the boy, give him what he deserved for all his deeds. And the boy was gorgeous. Ethan had been right with that. All the things the son of Nemesis had planned for the Sea Prince came to Alabaster's mind and now that he had the half-naked demi-god beneath him, they seemed so very, very welcomed... Dark eyes wandered up to look into the other teen's face.

Tears were streaming down the boy's cheeks. Not out of fear, more out of exhaustion. The son of Poseidon must have been on his feet for days, perhaps even weeks. The way it looked, without food and sleep. How should he find sleep, if he was all alone? It seemed that at least one larger monster was on the constant chase of the Sea Prince. Alabaster's fingers clawed into the jeans until his knuckles turned white. Why did it have to be like that? Why couldn't it be easy? Why couldn't he just encounter a cocky hero and fight him and give him what he deserved?!

Their eyes locked and Alabaster snapped his fingers. The magical rope crawled back to dissolve and re-appear on the card. Percy looked at the son of Hecate suspiciously and rubbed his wrists.

"Go and take a shower, the bathroom is behind this door."

"What?", asked Percy confused and cocked his head.

"Take a shower. You haven't showered in weeks", snorted Alabaster. "I'm sure a son of Poseidon would appreciate the warm water. And everyone would appreciate getting rid of the dirt."

"Why?", murmured the Sea Prince suspiciously. "You just wanted to... do something else..."

"Just take the shower", growled the brunette annoyed. "You won't get a chance to shower often if you're on the run. Shower and we'll... talk."

Percy nodded and stood. Though before he entered the bathroom, he threw a last confused glance at the son of Hecate, but he entered nonetheless. Within a few minutes, Alabaster could hear the water running. The brunette sighed irritated and fell back, closing his eyes.

All he wanted was his revenge. But this... This was not the boy he wanted to punish. This was not the 'hero' who had caused the death of Alabaster's siblings and friends. This was... the personification of innocence. The boy didn't remember a thing. That wasn't a lie, he could see it in those empty eyes. Empty of past emotions, of memories. This boy was like Alabaster had been before he had met Claymore, no, even worse. He wasn't just alone, chased by monsters, tired, exhausted, hungry and hurt. No, he was also brokenly empty. Alabaster at least had his memories, of his lost friends and siblings, of the comradeship. Something to keep him warm from within. Something to keep him going. But this boy, this Percy, he didn't even remember himself.

"Just fuck you, Jackson", muttered the son of Hecate darkly and stood. "Can't even give me the satisfaction to get my revenge..."

Taking a light green shirt and purple boxer-shorts from his closet (ever since he traveled with Howard and wasn't on the run anymore he even had more than one set of clothes) and walked up to the bathroom. Opening the door, he went inside and placed the clothes on the toilet seat. Though that was the moment the water got turned off and the curtain was opened. Alabaster turned reflexively and stared at the naked son of Poseidon. Without all the dirt and grime, the boy looked way better. Still too thin, but definitely better. Alabaster frowned and Percy blushed.

"I brought you clothes."

The son of Hecate left the bathroom again, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door with closed eyes. Oh yes, the son of Poseidon _was_ gorgeous. Alabaster bit his lips. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just either avenge the deaths or just throw the stupid hero out? Why was he allowing the boy to shower and giving him clothes? Perhaps because Percy was the first demi-god he had encountered since his banishment. Perhaps because he could relate to Percy's current situation. Perhaps because he knew that this Percy was not to be blamed for everything that had happened. And perhaps, just a tiny little bit, because the boy was too gorgeous to hurt.

"Thanks", smiled a soft, enchanting voice from behind him.

Alabaster stiffened and turned a bit. Percy stood right behind him, the doorknob still in his hand. His hair was damp and clinging to his head, framing his face. His cheeks were red from the hot water. Of course the son of Poseidon had taken a hot shower. That was something you couldn't find on the streets, after all. The clothes were a little too big for the black-haired boy, but somehow it looked... cute. Alabaster winced at his own choice of words.

"Don't mention it", grunted the son of Hecate annoyed and walked back to his bed.

Collecting the pieces of shredded garment, he threw them into the bin between the two beds. He then proceeded to collapse on the same bed, crossing his arms behind his head.

"How do you know me?", asked Percy, standing in front of the bed.

"We've been at camp together", muttered Alabaster dismissively.

"And... are we friends...? Or... more...?", wanted the son of Poseidon to know.

"What?", grunted the brunette dumbfounded and sat up, blinking stupefied.

"Uh, well...", drawled Percy and blushed furiously. "This whole being tied up thing kind of seemed familiar... Or do you tie everyone you meet up?" The son of Poseidon slowly sat down next to the brunette and yawned. "Who am I? Why does no one look for me...? Where do I come from?"

"You're—", Alabaster interrupted himself as an idea hit him. "There is no one left to look for you. We've fought in a war together. Most others are gone. I've been looking for you. You're... mine."

Not the complete truth, but also not a lie. They both had fought in the war and most others were gone. And Percy Jackson was his. His to punish. Once the son of Poseidon would regain his memories, Alabaster would be able to properly punish him and get his revenge.

"So... we two are the only ones left?", asked Percy slowly and frowned. "And... we're together?"

"Yeah", nodded Alabaster slowly.

Strange. This was not how he had pictured it. But perhaps this was the right kind of punishment. Erasing the Percy Jackson from the past and re-creating a... different version.

"So you were all alone too?", wanted the son of Poseidon to know, sadness in his voice.

"Mostly, yeah", answered the brunette. "But then I met a... friend. And now I found you."

"This... means I'm not alone anymore?", whispered Percy insecurely but also hopefully.

"No. You're not alone anymore", grinned Alabaster satisfied and wrapped one arm around Percy's waist to pull him close. "At least not if you don't want to. I mean, you don't remember me."

The son of Poseidon reluctantly laid down, resting his head on the brunette's shoulder. Dark eyes stared down at the Sea Prince, observing how the other demi-god cuddled closer, seeking the warmth and comfort of finally not being alone anymore.

"I don't even remember myself", grunted Percy. "And until now, you are the first one to offer me... kindness. The wolves wanted to eat me. I know they knew more about me. But they didn't want to help me. I'm... all alone... And I'm so tired of being alone..."

"I know", whispered Alabaster honestly. "I know."

He knew the feeling of being all alone. One hand nestled into the black hair, the other rested on Percy's lower back. Where did this feeling come from? Why was this Percy so... easy to relate to? He blinked surprised as soft lips suddenly placed themselves on his.

"You're warm", murmured the son of Poseidon into their kiss, kissing him again and again. "And here and close and... I missed this so much. I missed not being alone so much."

"I can feel that", grunted Alabaster slightly amused.

Percy blinked confused and looked down, blushing brightly as he noticed his erection. Though before he could process what his body was trying to tell him, he found himself on his back. Alabaster was hovering above him, pinning the Sea Prince's wrists into the mattress.

"What are you doing...?", asked Percy slowly and blinked.

"Mh, you're right. This won't do", nodded Alabaster thoughtful.

He flipped the smaller teen onto his stomach and pulled the boxer-shorts down. This was what he had planned to begin with. To fuck with Percy Jackson. Well, he had planned it a little different. But somewhere along the line there was supposed to be the pleasure of taking the hero. Alabaster grabbed his cards hastily, taking a pen into his other hand. Finding a blank card, he scribbled the form of a bottle onto it and tipped against it. A split second later and he held a bottle of lube in his hands. Not how he had planned it either, but if he could make the son of Poseidon _his_, that would be a real victory. He had to smirk at the thought. What would the satyr and the blonde and, oh, the gods say if they knew? Though then again, it seemed none of those cared about the hero anymore. Otherwise the Sea Prince wouldn't be running around all on his own. Hermes could track anyone down. If the gods would want to find him, they could. But it seemed Percy had fulfilled his part in the world of the gods and they had no need for him anymore. Percy was forsaken by those he had rescued. And that was not okay. The son of Poseidon was alone. Banished due to his amnesia.

"Did you fall asleep?", grunted Percy slightly irritated. "Because my ass is getting cold, all naked and high in the air, you know? So... do something, will you?"

"I'm more than glad to obey", chuckled Alabaster mischievously.

His last time had been quite a while ago and his cock throbbed at the thought of finally getting some action. He was, after all, only a hormonal teenager too. Pushing his own pants down, he lubed his aching member. His focus then fell onto the ass in front of him. Truly a nice ass, Nakamura had been right with that. The son of Poseidon was holding onto the bed-frame, looking over his shoulder curiously, in anticipation. Who would have thought? Though then again, the hero had been alone for a long time now. Seeking human company was only... natural then. Alabaster leaned over the hero, until his breath was ghosting over the other demi-god's neck. Percy beneath him shuddered and the shudder got worse as Alabaster's slick hand started to teasingly rub the creek between the hero's cheeks. The son of Poseidon blushed that adorable color again, making the brunette smirk.

"You're mine", whispered the son of Hecate possessively. "That's all you need to know."

Percy nodded hastily, his breathing quickened when the lubed fingers finally passed the creek. Alabaster lowered his head some to kiss the soft skin where shoulder and neck met, oddly enough enjoying the slightly salty taste of the other half-blood. Percy moaned shamelessly as Alabaster started to suck the obviously sensitive spot. The son of Hecate growled at the alluring sound, his fingers finding the nervously twitching entrance of the other boy. It felt so tight and soft beneath his fingertips and the way it twitched was nearly like an invitation, as if the smaller teen's body tried to tell Alabaster to hurry. And who was he to deny such a tempting body?

"Oh gods", moaned Percy as two fingers forced their way into him.

Though then he yelped as Alabaster bit him hard. "Don't mention _them_. They are not the ones making you feel good here. If you want to moan like a wanton whore, then moan my name."

The son of Poseidon blushed furiously, but he also nodded obediently. Alabaster raised one eyebrow. It looked like Castellan had been right after all. It was easy to enjoy the Sea Prince.

"Don't... don't stop", whimpered Percy, pushing against the fingers.

"So you don't just moan like a little whore, you act like one too?", snickered Alabaster.

The son of Poseidon turned his head to glare at the brunette, but his tight, hot ass was still pushing back against the intruders in a pathetically begging way. The son of Hecate was sure that he had made the right decision. Maybe this wasn't so much punishment for Percy, but it was very satisfying for Alabaster. In more than one way. He added a third finger, pumping them harshly in and out of the clenching hole, eliciting more of those wanton sounds from the hero.

"More", moaned the son of Poseidon demandingly. "Please, Alabaster, please..."

Alabaster's cock twitched at the way the hero said his name. Removing his fingers, he positioned himself behind the smaller teen, gripping the Sea Prince's hips hard. Percy wriggled his hips, sea-green eyes staring questioningly at the brunette. The son of Hecate snickered, slowly pushing into the welcoming heat. Both of them moaned blissfully at the feeling. Oh yes, the son of Hermes had been right. Percy was perfect. Just plain perfect. Now he knew that punishing the boy and getting rid of him would have been a real waste. Not that it would have really been an option for Alabaster anymore. He was angry at the hero Percy Jackson, yes. But he was a soldier and he wouldn't hurt a civilian. And that was all the son of Poseidon was anymore. An innocent civilian.

"Shit, you're tight", groaned Alabaster once he was seated balls deep within Percy.

"Ow", whimpered the hero, hiding his face between his hands.

"Hey there", whispered the son of Hecate, softer than he would have thought possible for himself. "Relax, it'll get better."

"Then... make it better", muttered Percy, looking at Alabaster.

The brunette chuckled amused, but obeyed. Slowly pulling out, he started to finally fuck the hero correctly. His thrusts were slow, agonizingly slow. Getting more and more demanding and slutty sounds from the son of Poseidon. It was obvious that the black-haired boy wanted him to move faster. But Alabaster was enjoying himself way too much at the moment. The desperate squirming of the hero was too much fun to watch. He finally got what he wanted. Percy Jackson at his mercy. The tight channels clenched down on Alabaster's cock, as if trying to suffocate him, or keep him inside whenever the brunette wanted to move out some. Little beads of sweat were rolling along the muscular back of the smaller teen, gathering at the curve of the boy's smaller back. Alabaster's fingers trailed down Percy's spine. Once his fingertips reached the lower point of Percy's back, the son of Poseidon mewled surprised and arched his back. Alabaster snickered at the curious sounds.

"You're cute", noted the brunette amused, increasing his speed.

Percy moaned in reply, enjoying that the thrusts finally grew harder. The still lubed hand slid around the Sea Prince's waist to fist the black-haired boy's cock. Percy gasped shortly at the touch, unsure where to thrust his hips to. Into the tight grip of Alabaster, or back against the hard cock?

"More", whimpered the son of Poseidon pleadingly.

The brunette snickered, thrusting even harder, finally hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves. The moans grew more wanton, seductively in a way that made Alabaster thrust deeper. His cunning fingers soon drove Percy over the edge, the son of Poseidon coming all over the sheets. The boy's ass clenched down on Alabaster's cock. The brunette groaned hoarsely, his movement growing more fierce, the bed screeching under their administrations. Percy gripped the bed-frame hard, his face flushed and contorted in ecstasy. Alabaster had to say, he liked that look. That, coupled with the unique feeling of the hero's tight ass around him.

"Fuck", groaned the son of Hecate and shot his load down the other boy's ass.

The two of them collapsed on the bed, Alabaster wrapping his arms around Percy's waist and pulling the shorts up again. It took Percy about ten seconds to fall asleep. Alabaster was a bit surprised at how easy it was to earn the other boy's trust. But then again, that was what everyone in the titans' army had always said. That the boy trusted too easily. Though he wouldn't have thought that he would one day be the one gaining that trust... This was wrong on so many levels. He should have beaten the boy, or ignored him. Or something else. But he shouldn't be doing what he was currently doing. Cuddling with his arch enemy in post orgasmic bliss.

"What am I doing?", sighed Alabaster irritated at himself.

"That I would like to know too."

The son of Hecate blinked and lifted his head a bit to look at the very amused doctor standing in the door frame. Alabaster sighed. How was he supposed to explain something he couldn't even explain to himself? The doctor chuckled and closed the door behind himself.

"Hello, Howard", greeted the brunette teenager.

He lifted his hand to greet the adult, only then noticing that his fingers had been running through the soft, wet, black hair. Now he glared at his own hand. Traitor. Hm, an odd word to use for him. Shaking his head, he concentrated on the adult coming closer.

"I leave you alone for a couple of hours and you find yourself a plaything?", snorted Howard, more amused than annoyed. "Not that I condemn you. You're sixteen, it had been bothering me slightly that you have not shown any interest in someone until now. You could have told me you're gay."

"That's Percy Jackson", grunted Alabaster, ignoring most of the things Howard said.

Recognition flashed through his eyes. "The same you keep cursing? Then, if you don't mind me asking, why are you laying in a bed with him? With him wearing your clothes?"

"That's complicated", sighed the son of Hecate irritated and blushed slightly. "I found him. He doesn't remember a thing. He was pretty beat-up so I let him shower and gave him clothes. And then we... well, you know."

"You had sex?", chuckled Howard amused. "So you suddenly decided that you like him?"

"Yes. No. I don't know", sighed the teen and shook his head. "I just know that he has nothing, even less than I do. The Percy Jackson I wanted to meet again was supposed to be an arrogant hero, who was supposed to say that he did the right thing and that we had made the wrong decision. He was supposed to give me another reason to beat him up. But this Percy Jackson was so desperate to even learn a little bit about himself. He doesn't remember that the war even happened, much less that he was a part of it. Something is chasing him and he's all alone."

"So it's pity", hummed Howard before he smirked. "Or something else?"

"Did you find anything useful in the library?", grunted Alabaster to change the topic.

His traitorous hand was slowly caressing Percy's upper arm as the boy snuggled up closer to the son of Hecate, one hand resting on Alabaster's stomach. The doctor chuckled amused and sat down on his own bed. Not that he really needed a bed anymore now that he was a Mistform, but he felt more comfortable behaving like a regular human.

"Gorgons. I suppose it's gorgons terrorizing the city. They used to work at a shop, two odd sisters. That's what the librarian called them", replied Howard, accepting the change of topic.

Alabaster nodded, resting his head against the pillow again. The weight of Percy's head felt somehow good. It was a different kind of companionship than with Howard, that much was for sure. The son of Poseidon looked truly innocent. Alabaster sighed and shifted the other boy some.

"Where had they last been?", wanted the son of Hecate to know.

"Chasing some kid. Though the librarian said that the boy had stolen something at the market and the two employees had chased him because of that", answered the doctor.

"But you think it was a demi-god?", hummed Alabaster curiously.

"T was me", murmured a tired voice from the brunette's chest.

Figured. The gorgons chasing the greatest hero of Olympus. Alabaster sat up and frowned down at the black-haired boy. Percy yawned some and stretched before he noticed their company.

"Uh... Hello...", said the son of Poseidon, blushing embarrassed since he was only wearing Alabaster's boxer-shorts and shirt. "I'm Percy."

"Doctor Howard Claymore", nodded Claymore amused. "Are you going to stay with us? I'm sure another half-blood would come in handy. And some company of his own age won't hurt Alabaster."

"Uh..."

Wide, sea-green kitten eyes were staring at Alabaster, though the son of Hecate rather focused on the good doctor, glaring at the man heatedly. Percy wasn't a stray puppy and Alabaster and Howard weren't father and son, living in a nice, cozy suburbia, with shelter for said puppy. But that puppy really looked like he could use the shelter... And could there possibly be a better way to tell the gods to suck it than having their biggest hero on his side?

"Fine, you can stay", sighed the brunette after a while.

He blushed as the son of Poseidon kissed him passionately. His blush darkened some more when he heard Howard's chuckle in the background. Pushing the smaller teen off, he went back to glaring.

"I didn't say anything, did I?", chuckled the doctor.

"What exactly are you two doing anyway?", asked Percy curiously, getting more comfortable on the brunette's lap. "I mean... Are you like... monster hunters?"

"Oh yes, I'm Giles and Alabaster is Buffy", snorted Claymore ridiculed. "Or no, wait. He's more that broody loner. More the Angel kind of guy."

"Eh?", asked Percy confused.

"Don't mind him. He's a bit odd since he died", grunted Alabaster irritated.

"Eh?!"

"Oh, this is going to be fun", chuckled Howard. "I think we just got a Buffy."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
